Steven and Nova's Adventures
by NyanCreator
Summary: This is just a pilot to test the viewers to see if they like it, if it is, the cover will be changed and so will the name. Just a mix of SU headcanons. Most chapters (if continued) will just be based off of episodes. Rated T just in case.


**This is a mix of all my SU headcanons, which is really me just making a SU oc for no reason. I couldn't come up with a name for her, so I named her Nova, as a nod to the Nova Universe AU. Nova has brown skin, and is half gem, half human. I was actually tempted to make this whole story in third person to get more detail in, however there will still be first person parts in the story.**

 **•—0—0—0—•**

Nova was crouched over, holding a grasped the pen in her fingers, twirling it slowly. "What to write, what to write?"

The pen was her gem weapon, a quartz-like white sword with golden accents here and there, especially on the edges. She could change its form to pretty much any sword. The one she preferred was a basket-hilted sword that was thin and sharp. She sometimes summoned it and murmured to herself. If she concentrated hard enough, she could change it to an everyday item like an ink pen. At the moment it was a white pen with gold accents and glittery gold ink.

Steven believed that Nova had been off her guard, but she always seemed to be on her guard recently with no explanation.

Steven was behind her, using slow and silent movements. Nova's nose twitched just the slightest and her pen turned into a decently-sized sword. "Aha!"

"Oh, N-Nova! I didn't think you had your gem weapon out."

"You think I was off my guard?"

"Why were you even **on** your guard?"

"You know how Pearl is." Nova rolled her brown eyes and put away her gem weapon. Nova's hair was done in a neat braid today, her dark hair drifting down to only her shoulders. (As the braid was done tightly to a point where her hair looked shoulder length.)

Pearl could practically be called a control freak, Nova even used to take Steven on missions before Pearl had complained to Garnet a

Nova then instinctively straightened her jacket and fixed her posture as the warp pad glowed and the Crystal Gems appeared. Pearl was arguing with Amethyst (as usual) and Garnet pushed her glasses up her face. Or at least Nova considered them glasses. She didn't really know what to call them. Glasses? Goggles? That triangular thing on Garnet's face? Definitely not the third one. DEFINITELY NOT. However, when Garnet looked at Nova, she felt more of a gem than others. Especially when Garnet noted the fact that Steven was safe.

Nova wasn't as old as the rest of the gems, and she has gone on missions before, but ever since Steven was old enough to even live with them, Nova's been taking care of him and not going on missions. Nova was only roughly the size of an average teenager, which was taller than both Amethyst and Steven. Nova, however, is 17 years old, which is 3 years older than Steven, who is 14 years old. Well at least, that's the earliest she remembered anything. Maybe her age wasn't that accurate. Heck, she could be thousands of years old

Nova decided to listen in on the argument.

"I can't believe you even tried to fight one of those, those... **things** by yourself, Amethyst!"

"Can you stop being so uptight, **Pearl**?"

Pearl gasped. "As if I were uptight!"

"You **are**!"

"I am not uptight. If I'm uptight, you're immature."

" **No**."

" **Yes**."

By this time the two gems had walked over to the coffee table and had been slamming their fists on it. Nova summoned her gem weapon, the quartzy white color gleaming brightly.

She held the sword like she was going to slam it into the coffee table and cut it in half. She swung the sword in a downward motion. Steven looked alarmed, but he noticed Garnet's calm expression, and calmed down. Nova turned her sword into a fork last minute and slammed it into the table—not enough to break it, but enough to make the fork stand up on its prongs.

"Will you two please **chill**?" Nova groaned, exasperated.

"Chill? I'm the definition of that, unlike a certain **Pearl** I know." Amethyst smirked confidently.

"Well at least I'm organized unlike a certain **Amethyst** I-"

"That's a low blow, Pearl." Nova interrupted Pearl.

"Well maybe you shouldn't interrupt adult conversations!"

"Just because you're a few thousand years older than me doesn't mean-"

"It does! And even then, you hardly even go on missions anymore!"

Nova's ears were hot, (and most likely redder that usual). Nova stood up, grabbed her gem weapon, and breathed a few times to calm herself down as the gem weapon disappeared. What Nova was going to say before Pearl interrupted her was something along the lines of maturity and adults.

"I'm going take a walk."

Garnet nodded her head and Nova gave a hard sigh as she walked away. Pearl and Amethyst had been arguing like that for months, and Nova was tired of it. She could tell Garnet and Steven were both tired of it as well.

Steven followed the older gem out of the gem temple.

"Nova? Are you okay?" Steven was clearly worried about her.

"I'm fine." She turned away and wiped her face.

"You just wiped your face, and you call yourself fine?"

"I said, I'm fine!" Nova snapped at Steven in a tone she only used toward Pearl when she was agrivated. Nova looked down, embarrassed and immediately apologized.

"S-sorry Steven, guess I'm still angry at Pearl."

"It's okay!"

Steven seemed back to his usual self, which was a 14 year old happy and bouncy child who loves Cookie Cats and fry bits. Nova seemed happy enough, but she wondered if Steven wanted anything.

"Hey Steven," She said with a smile, which caught Steven's attention. "Wanna get some bits?"

She had dragged out the word "bits" to make it sillier.

Steven seemed to have zoned out because he didn't say anything.

 **To be continued...**

 ** _Sorry for making the chapter over 1k words, it's just the fact that I really love Steven Universe, and I've been waiting to make this for months and months. I've been pretty down lately, as one of my favorite youtubers quit YouTube. (Daikon_Radish32)_**

 ** _That's about it, really. Leave your feedback in the comments, please._**


End file.
